marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Mariner Vol 1 1
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Years of Glory -- Day of Doom! | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... With the Sub-Mariner trapped under tons of frozen ice, Destiny decides to mock Namor further by gloating over his victory by revealing the many lost memories that Namor has yet to recover after his years with amnesia. Using his destiny helmet, Destiny links their minds and reveals all. Namor is taken back in time to the days when his father, Leonard McKenzie, was part of an Antarctic exploration expedition where they would be required to blast ice in order to get by. As the Antarctic Atlantis was below the area, their dynamiting caused great upheaval in the ancient under water city. Lord Thakorr would send his daughter, Princess Fen up to explore on the surface, using a potion that would allow her to breath on land. Fen would board MacKenzie's ship and eventually learn English while the two would fall in love and soon were married. Not aware of this, Thakorr would send a team up to recover Fen, clashing with the crew and seemingly slaying them all, and returning Fen to their kingdom before learning the truth. However, Leonard's legacy would live on as Fen would be pregnant with his child, giving birth to the human/Atlantean hybrid Namor, prince to the throne of Atlantis. Reaching adulthood, Namor would first be a menace to the surface people before joining the allies in fighting the Nazis during World War II. Eventually the war would end and Namor would take on a career of crime fighting on the surface while also battling threats at home such as his evil cousin Byrrah. Soon Destiny would strike at Atlantis, and lure the Sub-Mariner into a trap where he would use his powers to strike the prince of Atlantis with amnesia. In a final blow, he would cause an explosion that would seemingly kill Princess Fen and Lord Thakorr. With Namor blighted with a memory loss, Destiny would go into suspended animation to clash with his foe in five years time. Namor would wander and eventually end up in New York City, initially attacked by people who recognized him, the former Sub-Mariner would gain a disguise and wander off into obscurity, becoming a homeless derelict. In recent years while living in a half-way house, Namor would be recognized by the Human Torch, who was living there after briefly quitting the Fantastic Four. The Torch would remember the war time hero and revive his memory, however Namor finding Atlantis in ruins would wage a war against the surface, leading to his first clash against the Fantastic Four, a battle he would lose when the FF would manage to destroy Namor's creature Giganto. With his recollections over, the Sub-Mariner would use all his strength to break free, revived by some water from the melting ice. With Destiny long gone, the Sub-Mariner vows to track him down and stop him once and for all. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * Sub-Mariner last appeared in . * This story recounts most of Namor's history, including a great deal of material retold from his first Silver Age appearance in . * All time frames in this story are considered topical due to Marvel's sliding time scale. | Trivia = Neptune's Trident appears on the cover of this issue. This is the first time we see it, after the artists redesigned it. It now looks more like a weapon, and less ornamental. | Recommended = | Links = }}